The present invention relates to preventing re-oxidation of metal during casting. More broadly, the invention relates to chemical treatment and/or inhibition of undesired reactions of molten metal particularly during continuous casting.
The German printed patent application No. 2,029,913 discloses a method of accelerated mixing of different phases and/or for accelerating chemical reaction or physical phenomena. In furtherance thereof, this publication discloses that metal be poured into a chamber being open at the bottom. That chamber is dimensioned in relation to inlet and outlet passages for the molten metal so that the kinetic energy of the flowing material creates a reduced pressure in the chamber, i.e., a local pressure below the normal static pressure. As a consequence, air is sucked continuously into the chamber and the oxygen thereof reoxidizes the previously purified metal.
It is also known to feed pouring metal into an intermediate vessel under positive exclusion of air (see for example German printed patent application No. 2,119,664, or French Pat. No. 2,026,294). Aside from the inherent difficulties posed here, it was found that reoxidation is not adequately prevented in that manner.